leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kalista/History
Patch History . ;V7.18 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. * ** Fixed a bug preventing from reliably proccing soul-mark damage if he attacked too quickly after the mark was applied. ;V7.7 * ** Lifesteal no longer applies when hiting sentinels. ;V7.1 * ** Passive is no longer disabled while Rend is on cooldown. ** Number of units required to refund the mana cost reduced to 1 from 2. ** Fixed an issue where Rend's cooldown sometimes didn't reset when Rend killed a unit. ;V6.18 * General ** SKT T1 Kalista's clothes no longer turn moldy during her death animation. ;V6.17 * General ** bolts on SKT T1 Kalista's basic attacks are now golden, matching her spears (versus spooky green like her base skin). * ** Dash no longer overwrites other displacement effects (ex. clicking on , being hit by ). ;V6.6 * Stats ** Attack speed growth reduced to from 3. ** Base attack speed reduced to from . * ** Gains (1% level)}} bonus attack speed when near her . ** Sentinel laps reduced to 3 from 7. ** Bonus magic damage reduced to of target's maximum health}} from |maximum health}}. * ** Cast range reduced to 1100 from 1400. ;V6.1 * ** Mana cost reduced to 30 from 40. ** Mana refund when killing one target. ** If Rend kills at least one target, its cooldown is reset. If Rend kills two or more targets, its mana cost is refunded. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to from . ** Attack speed delay reduced to - from - . *** Base ttack speed increased to from . ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from . * ** Dash speed is reduced by attack speed slows. ;V5.20 * ** Fixed a bug where melee needed to attack Soul-Marked targets twice to trigger bonus damage. ;V5.17 * ** Soul-Marked damage reduced to % of target's maximum health}} from %|maximum health}}. ** Soul-Marked per-target cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 6. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V5.14 * General ** Recommended items updated * ** Cast properly queues up after basic attack completes. * ** Cast properly queues up after basic attack completes. ;V5.13 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack damage growth increased to from . * ** Attack damage of basic attacks reduced to from . * ** Can no longer be cast . ;V5.9 * ** 25% increased range when dashing backwards. ;V5.4 * ** Basic attack wind-up reduction with attack speed reduced to 66% from 100%. ;V5.1 * ** Kalista can select a different target during the first moments of her basic attack wind-up. * ** Soul-Marked per-target cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 8. ** Soul-Marked duration increased to 2 seconds from . ;V4.21 * ** Kalista can re-bind to a different ally any time before 3:00. * ** Minimum damage to minions reduced to 75 from 100. ** Soul-Marked executes minions at 125 health or less. ** Fixed some cases of modified/empower attacks not triggering bonus damage. ** Sentinels can no longer see through brush and over walls. * ** Mana cost increased to 40 from 35. ** Refunds 20 mana if it kills a unit, up to twice per cast. ** Base damage per extra spear increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to |25| |30}}% AD}} from % AD}}. * ** Ally re-cast delay reduced to seconds from . ** Visuals updated slightly to emphasize ally re-cast delay. ;V4.20 * Added. }} Category:Kalista Category:Champion history